Broken Heart (Traducción)
by littlemisspetrova
Summary: Christian no podía creer en su suerte. Un minuto está con unos amigos en una exclusiva fiesta. Al siguiente, está delante de la mujer que lo ha estado persiguiendo en sueños durante siete años. No es solo una mujer. Anastasia Steele, la única mujer que ha sido capaz de llegar hasta su oscuro corazón.
1. Capítulo 1

**A petición de lollitagirl23 que me pidió que tradujera su fic Broken heart, os traigo una nueva historia en español.**

 _ **La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personajes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 1**

 _Anastasia Steele Pov: 1 de Enero de 2014_

El aire frío soplaba fuertemente mientras paseaba por los alrededores de Nueva york un viernes por la tarde. Las calles estaban llenas de gente que corría para llegar a su destino y empezar pronto su fin de semana. Empujando y apretándome puede pasar entre la gran multitud, me ponga de puntitas escaneando el área en un intento de no pasarme la calle que estoy buscando.

Tiemblo, puedo sentir la brisa helada rodearme mientras se cuela por el delgado abrigo que llevo puesto. Dejo escapar un resoplo fuerte y molesto al pensar que llego tarde. De verdad que necesito este trabajo.

De forma inesperada, el periódico que pensaba que tenía bien sujeto en mis manos cae al suelo por una ráfaga de aire. Estaba al borde de la frustración y a punto de gritar.

Mirando el reloj, rezo una plegaria silenciosa al estar muy agradecida por haber salido antes de lo previsto. Agachándome, buscó en el periódico e intentó lo mejor que puedo localizar la página con la dirección de Grey Entertainment Company, estaban buscando a gente para un evento esta noche y yo fui una de las diez personas con la suficiente suerte para ser contratadas.

Mirando el periódico otra vez, por fin he encontrado lo que estaba buscando-. Quinta Avenida –leo la dirección en voz alta.

Acelerando mi paso, giró en la esquina y me detengo cuando encuentro el cartel de la calle. Dejando escapar un gran suspiro, recupero la pequeña confianza que había desaparecido y caminó hacia el gran edificio de quince años de historia. Mi vida depende literalmente de este trabajo. Sin embargo, esto no es nuevo para mí. He servido a mucha gente rica en eventos. Pagan bien, pero no suceden muy a menudo.

Con vacilación, abro la puerta de vidrio y entro en el edifico. Observando a mí alrededor, todo dice dinero. Era simple, pero elegante. Azulejos de mármol cubrían el suelo mientras que las paredes estaban pintadas de un color crema. Unos cuantos cuadros con marcos de metal adornan escasamente las paredes. Unos sofás negros estaban posicionados como si fuera un salón de verdad a mi izquierda y justo delante había un mostrador negro, largo y curvado con un recepcionista escribiendo algo en su ordenador de Apple.

Alisando las arrugas de mi ropa, me acerco lentamente, esperando que el hombre no se dé cuenta de mí. Sin embargo, hago una mueca de dolor debido a los zapatos que son una talla más pequeña a la que llevo habitualmente. Esta mañana tuve que forzar mis pies en ellos. Esta es una de las razones por las que necesito este trabajo. Necesito un techo para vivir y un nuevo armario urgentemente.

\- Señora, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo? –el hombre me mira extrañado, es obvio que no pertenezco ahí. Aun asi, fingo no saber que eso es la que está penando y le sonrió. -Hola, estoy aquí para trabajar –digo, esperando que no haga esto más difícil de lo que es. Cojo el anuncio del periódico de mi bolso.

-Oh… para la fiesta –dice finalmente entendiendo-. Tiene que coger el ascensor del servicio –dice mientras me señala un angosto pasillo.

-¿Por ahí? –pregunto.

\- Sí, siga recto y después gire a la izquierda. Lo verá.

-Gracias –con eso sigo las indicaciones.

Cuando el ascensor se abrió en la planta quince, miró a mí alrededor el costoso apartamento.

Las paredes estaban pintadas de un gris suave y el techo tenía una gran espiral gravada. En medio del gran vestíbulo había un candelabro que parecía de diamantes colgado del techo. La pared que encaraba la preciosa ciudad estaba hecha de cristal y a través del vidrio, vi que el día pronto se convertiría en noches. Era una vista impresionante. Este lugar era de muerte.

De pronto una voz masculina y profunda llamó mi atención y aparté la mirada del candelabro para ver a un hombre de pie un poco alejado de mí-. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Vamos, hay mucho trabajo para estar ahí alrededor –dijo tomando mi mano, lo que me inquietó un poco.

-Hmmm. Si lo siento, solo…

-No hay tiempo para explicaciones, vamos hay mucho que hacer. Ahora, ves al bar y asegúrate de que estamos abastecidos –me dice mirando hacia el bar. Me quedo quieta, confundida-. ¿No has escuchado lo que te he dicho?

Parpadeo y al final asiento con la cabeza-. Reviso el bar para asegurarme de que estamos abastecidos.

-Bien, ahora vete –pasando por mi lado, se dirige hacia la cocina.

 **BH**

Froto mis palmas contra mis pantalones vaqueros negros, cierro los ojos brevemente y me muevo al ritmo de la música mientras estoy de pie delante del bar. Lentamente coloco los vasos vacíos, me inclino sobre la barra. Estoy exhausta. Estaba tan malditamente cansaba y débil. He estado de pie corriendo para toda esa gente esnob sin parar.

Odio a la gente rica, siempre haciéndolo todo en exceso para impresionar a todos sus amigos "Mírame, puedo gastar más dinero que tú". No hay forma de que toda la gente que está invitada a esta fiesta justifique la ridícula cantidad de comida y de tragos, me encojo de hombros. El caro salmón y los insípidos aperitivos eran demasiado sofisticados para mi paladar, pero al menos hoy comeré. Una ola de tristeza me abruma y pienso en que domir fuera es bastante irritante al ver a tda esa gente riedno t disfrutando me hace quere llorar con lagrimas furiosas.

Me doy la vuelta y mis ojos se posan en la persona que me estaba haciendo una pregunta. Mi corazón se acelera mientras miro al hombre alto que ahora se encuentra justo delante de mí. Solo por su postura puedo decir que obviamente era uno de los invitados ricos… algo así como el invitado de honor. Era absolutamente deslumbrante. Como si hubiera salido directamente de una revista.

Metió las manos en sus pantalones negros y continuó mirándome. El primer botón de su camisa blanca hacía que sus ojos grises parecieran más brillantes mientras miraba a los míos, mirando mi alma. Mis mejillas empezaron a calentarse lentamente. ¿Por qué este hombre me está mirando asi? ¿Cómo si me conociera? Aparto ese extraño sentimeinto y lo culpo a ser una sintecho; vivir en la calle te hace questionar los motivos de todo el mundo.

Su pelo es oscuro, con rizos desordenados pero de una forma sexy y uno de los rizos cayó sobre su frente. Automáticamente, pienso en como sería pasar mi mano sobre su pelo para apartarlo.

¡Uau! Es… ¡uau! Es tan sexy.

-¿Va a responderme? –preguntó suavemente.

Sacudo la cabeza en un intento de ahuyentarlo y de volver al trabajo.

-¿Es un no porque no va a contestarme, o un no porque no se encuentra bien?

Empieza a abrir la boca, pero inmediatamente la cierra cuando una mano toca su hombro. Una hermosa y pequeña mujer rubia con ojos azules está junto a él. La forma en la que sus ojos brillan cuando lo mira me dice que definitivamente están juntos. Su sonrisa se desvanece cuando me ve cerca de él.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No deberías estar en la cocina? No te pagamos para qué estés ahí de pie –dice con desprecio.

-Vamos Brianna, ¡No seas tan grosera! –dice el hombre misterioso haciendo que se enfade.

Inmediatamente cojo la bandeja vacía. Tenía razón, no estoy aquí para disfrutar de la fiesta-. Lo siento, yo…

La rubia me pone los ojos en blanco-. Solo vuelve al trabajo antes de que haga que te despidan –sin mirarme una segunda vez, se da la vuelta y encara al hombre castaño.

Me alejo mientras siento que unos ojos me siguen, pero sigo caminando. Después de servir mil bebidas más con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en mi cara, el evento termina. El Sr. Moore, mi jefe, se acerca a mí y una sonrisa aparece en mi cara, sabiendo lo que viene ahora. Se detiene delante de mí, sujetando varios sobres blancos en su mano y de repente me pongo muy nerviosa.

-Señorita Steele, buen trabajo hoy –dice dándome mi sobre.

-Gracias –sonrió y cojo el sobre.

Me mira por un momento haciendo que me sienta incómoda. Carraspea, y al final aparta la mirada-. Muy bien todo el mundo, acabemos con esto.

 **BH**

Me detengo un poco alejada de la puerta de atrás y miro por la puerta. Veo que empieza a nevar. Las puertas se abren rápidamente cuando uno de los chicos arrastra una bolsa grande de basura para tirarla al contenedor. Una ráfaga de aire helado me cala hasta los huesos.

Tiemblo, sabiendo que esta es mi vida. Fría. Escalofriante. Otra noche de incertidumbre. Me apartó de la pared donde me estaba poyando y me acercó a la salida. Deteniendo en la puerta, respiro profundamente y salgo. Mi abrigo negro no me ayuda a mantenerme cliente. No puedo permitirme una chaquea de invierno, pero estoy agradecida por tener al menos este viejo abrigo.

-¿Necesita que la lleven? –incluso ante de que pueda responder, se aparta de la pared en la que está apoyado e igual de rápido, se acerca a mí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? ¿No es ésta la salida del servicio? Un hombre como él seguramente no sale con gente como yo.

-Mi chofer estará aquí en cualquier minuto y podemos llevarla a donde quiera –me está mirando otra vez y me hace sentir muy incomoda. ¿Por qué no deja de mirarme?

Lo miro, encontrándome con unos ojos grises que me miran-. Gracias, pero estoy bien –si claro, como que iba a dejar que me llevará a algún sitio, ¿adonde? No sabía ni siquiera a donde iba.

-Está helada, ¿dónde está su chaqueta?

-Vivo… cerca. Estaré bien –era una mentira descarada.

-Tome –dice y se sacó su costosa chaqueta.

-No… no puedo –sacudo mi cabeza.

-Sí, sí que puede –dice.

La sujeta para mí, así que deslizo los brazos por las largas mangas-. Gracias –su chaqueta huele deliciosa… como él. Le sonrió una vez más antes de empezar a caminar.

-¡Espere! –grita detrás de mí-. ¿Cómo se llama?

Cruzando la calle grito-. Anastasia.

Su rostro palideció mientras me alejaba.


	2. Aviso

**AVISO IMPORTANTE**

Para las personas que ya leias esta historia y para las que vais a empezarla. Esta es una traducción del fic Broken heart de lollitagirl23. Escribo esta nota para avisaros de que al poco de empezar a traducir yo el fic, la autora decidió editar toda la historia (la está reescribiendo entera) además de cambiarle el nombre, antes era Through the dark. Por suerte solo habia traducido los dos primeros capítulos asi que no notareis mucha diferencia a lo que se refiere el primer capítulo (solo ha habido un par de cambios). De momento solo ahí un capítulo pero en cuanto pueda subiré el siguiente, asi que ¡hasta la próxima!


	3. Capítulo 2

_**La historia no me pertenece al igual que los personjaes, yo solo estoy haciendo la traducción.**_

 **CAPÍTULO 2**

 _Christian Grey POV: Siete años antes_

-¿Hay una razón válida por la que no cambies de idea, Christian? –mi madre me mira con los ojos más tristes que he visto en mi vida. Grace Grey es conocida por conseguir lo que quiere, sin embargo estoy determinado a no dejarle ganar esta batalla. ¿Por qué no puede entender que es lo correcto para mí? Tengo que alejarme de él antes de que nuestra relación empeore-. Aunque quisiera, es demasiado tarde, madre –le digo, aunque sé que si quisiera, mis padres podrían impedir el despliegue. Sin embargo, nunca les pediría que lo hicieran. Después de todo soy un hombre, y mi palabra es todo lo que tengo.

-Como pueden ir bien las cosas cuando estarás fuera casi un año –las lágrimas caían de sus ojos y no podía verla llorar.

-Si hubiera querido arreglar las cosas habría apareció hoy –llevé mi mano hasta su rostro para secar sus lágrimas-. Los dos sabemos que necesitamos tiempo para solucionar esto.

-Tu padre quería venir hoy, pero surgió algo en el trabajo. Eso no significa que no quiera arreglar las cosas contigo.

-Por favor madre, no te excuses por él. Al menos no esta vez –murmuro.

Me abraza fuertemente y coloca las manos en mi rostro-. Está bien, pero promete escribirme pronto –dice suavemente sonriendo. Estoy extremadamente sorprendido de que no hubiera seguido discutiendo. No sé si debería ofenderme o no.

-Lo prometo –le besó la mejilla y me dirijo al avión esperando para llevarme a la base militar de Alemania donde pasaré el siguiente año.


End file.
